


the backseat of the drive-in (is so lonely without you)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mentioned Allison Argent/Others, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever been to a drive-in?"</p>
<p>written for the prompt "things you said while we were driving" + Allydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the backseat of the drive-in (is so lonely without you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt by [babs](http://punkcorahale.tumblr.com/), who asked for "things you said while we were driving" + Allydia. (:
> 
> fic title comes from the song [Saturday Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XobHupqgNu4) by The Misfits.

"Have you ever been to a drive-in?"

"What?" Allison asks, leaning over to turn down the radio that she's been absently singing along to for the last fifteen minutes. She glances over at Lydia just in time to see Lydia roll her eyes halfheartedly. 

"A drive-in," Lydia repeats. "Ever been to one?" 

"Once, when we lived in San Francisco," Allison replies, looking back at the road. She can't for the life of her remember what movie she saw there, or even what month it was when she went. What she _does_ remember is spending most of the night in the backseat of her car, distracted by a boy with fumbling hands and a nervous smile. 

She quickly shakes the memories out of her head. While the boy had been nice enough, he wasn't someone she really wanted to think about, especially not when someone far more wonderful was sitting only a few feet away. 

"Why do you ask?" Allison says after a few moments. In response, Lydia folds up the paper she's been reading since they started driving. It's the local one that Allison hardly ever reads, since it usually contains nothing more interesting than police reports, but based on the smile slowly sliding onto Lydia's face, she's found something worth getting excited about. 

"A new one just opened up a few miles down the interstate," Lydia says, tapping an advertisement that takes up half of the paper's back page. "It'll probably close in a few weeks, once the novelty wears off. Want to go?" Allison nods almost immediately; as much as she loves spending time with Lydia, going to see a movie beats driving around Beacon Hills for hours. Besides, it's not like she even has to come up with a lie to tell her parents. She'd told them she was going to spend the night with Lydia and technically, that hasn't changed. 

By the time they make it to the place and pay for their tickets, the first movie of the night has already started. There are cars everywhere, parked in not-so-neat rows as far as the eyes can see. Allison manages to snag a spot near the exit, one of the last in the lot. They're right next to a light post, which makes it difficult to see the screen and after a few moments of listening to the movie, it becomes quite clear that it's yet another found footage horror film. 

Worst of all, the line-up for popcorn and candy shows no sign of ending anytime soon. 

"This is kind of a bust," Allison murmurs to herself, peering around in the hopes of finding a closer parking spot that they can snag. Maybe the movie will be more tolerable if they can actually _see_ it. 

"I wouldn't say that quite yet." When Allison glances over, Lydia is unbuttoning her blouse. When she reaches the bottom, she slides it off, folds it neatly and sets it on the dashboard before turning to Allison.

"Coming?" she asks, one eyebrow raised. Her eyes skim over every part of Allison's body, brushing over each of her sensitive spots as cleverly as fingers. 

Allison abandons her shirt and skirt in the front seat, but it's only a matter of moments before the rest of her clothes (and Lydia's) are spread across the back of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
